


Chocoboy

by Zetran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humanoid, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adopted from VIIIxXIII. Hojo tended to do some questionable things in his laboratory, but this was uncharacteristic of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocoboy

Hojo tended to do some questionable things in his laboratory, but this was uncharacteristic of him.

The young man who currently rested in his arms with his face pressed to the silver-haired man's chest was definitely something different. He wasn't, however, the kind of different Hojo would have any interest in. He had to be a product of some other scientist's strange, if not sick, imagination.

Sephiroth held the blond in his arms a little more tightly, minding the bloodied wings protruding from the other's back. The delicate bones weren't broken, thankfully, but they still needed care. He continued to think of a way to bring the blond out of the lab while attracting the least amount of attention, but there wasn't much he could do when it came to discretion at the moment. He didn't trust anybody on the same floor to be willing to patch up the blond, nor did he want to linger around the labs too long. He was out of options.

The blond clung to him as Sephiroth lifted him up, and he wrapped both his arms and legs around the silver-haired man seemingly unconsciously. With some difficulty, Sephiroth quickly made his way towards the elevators and pressed the button that would lead him to the floor his quarters were on. He considered himself very lucky that the only people who saw him were a couple of lab assistants, but even number was too high. He directed his focus on getting to his quarters and fetching his Restore materia for the moment, finding that more important in the current situation.

He entered his quarters, locking the door behind himself automatically and placing the blond on a kitchen chair. He went into his bedroom and found the materia, rushing back to use it. A faint green glow emanated from his hand and the wounds on the human/chocobo hybrid's wings began to close up.

He petted the droopy spikes and, having to use some of his strength, pried the blond's arms off of him. He quickly looked through what he had in the kitchen and prepared a small meal for the blond.

The hybrid looked at the food with curiosity and took the bowl from Sephiroth. Tentatively, he began to eat. It was then that Sephiroth properly eyed the blond's body and found the other to be very thin. Sephiroth would have to find a place for him, especially one that would feed him properly. He didn't think he would be able to keep the blond here, what with his hectic schedule and the fact that he got enough trouble from the Science Department already.

The blond looked up at him with his blue eyes, his wings folded tightly against his back.

"What's your name?" Sephiroth asked without really thinking.

"My caretakers called me Cloud," the other answered.

"Caretakers?"

Cloud nodded. "They said they needed to check my wings, but it hurt. I couldn't handle the needles or how they ripped some of my feathers out." He looked guilty.

Sephiroth shook his head. "They're not your caretakers if they're hurting you." He took the now empty bowl form the hybrid and placed it in the sink to wash later. "Do you know why they made you?"

"Made me?"

"Yes, why the scientists created you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Never mind. Just forget it." He could not think of any reason for why a human/chocobo hybrid would be created other than it was an experiment for an upcoming, risky project.

"Are you my caretaker now?" Cloud asked innocently.

"No. Well, only until I find you a better one," Sephiroth explained quickly.

"Oh." The blond seemed disappointed to hear that.

 _Chocobos always were eager to please and trust_ , he remembered, though he couldn't recall who had said that. "You're definitely going to have to stay with me for tonight, however. I don't know how long it will take for me to find you a good place to stay."

Cloud nodded to show he understood.

"I will have to leave in a few minutes, unfortunately, but I will return," Sephiroth promised. "You may have anything you need here."

"Do you really have to go?"

With the sad way Cloud looked at him, Sephiroth was very, very tempted to say no. "I do."

"When will you be back?"

"Soon." He stiffened as Cloud's arms squeezed his torso.

"Don't take too long. Please."

Cloud's sincere pleads were making Sephiroth uncomfortable. He'd barely known the blond for less than a day! Lightly, he pushed the blond off of him and stepped back.

"I will return," he promised again, leaving his quarters and double-checking to make sure the door was securely locked.

* * *

The entire day he was at work, he tried to find someone who could take care of a "special chocobo", however, no one he spoke to on the subject had the time or resources. Not even Zack, who Sephiroth thought would be the best candidate. The black-haired man was very good when it came to interacting with those who tended to be nervous, and Sephiroth was confident that he would be the best person to care for the hybrid. However, Zack's schedule made for a limited amount of free time, and there was nowhere near enough time for Zack to take care of another person.

Sephiroth had already given up for the day by the time he returned home. Zack wanted to see the "chocobo" in a few days when he could finally put together some time, but that didn't make Sephiroth feel too much better.

A blur of blond ran towards him and he stiffened as he was suddenly squeezed. He closed the door and looked down, seeing Cloud dig his face into Sephiroth's chest.

"You're back..."

"I am."

"What took you so long?" Cloud hugged him more tightly.

"I did say that I had to find somebody to take care of you." Sephiroth patted the blond on his upper back, taking care to avoid touching the wings.

"You don't want to be my caretaker?" Those eyes looked up at him with sadness and slight fear – fear of rejection, abandonment.

"I can't take care of you, Cloud. It wouldn't be fair to leave you here all alone everyday," Sephiroth said softly. "If I knew that you could live alone, I would find you a good place, but I don't want to risk the Science Department going after you."

"But I don't want you to go..."

It was happening all over again. Sephiroth still couldn't understand.

"You can stay with me for tonight. Tomorrow I'll find somebody who can watch over you for some time."

The smile he received in response was much too eager.

* * *

He tossed and turned in bed once more, unable to get to sleep. He lay still for a bit, and then a noise caused him to freeze.

Footsteps grew louder, then stopped at his bed before Sephiroth could hear rustling. Blond hair came into his line of vision, and Sephiroth nearly sighed in exasperation.

Cloud was too clingy. Far, _far_ too clingy. Sephiroth was going to wait only a few minutes before pushing Cloud off of him when something made him stop.

The blond nuzzled his chest again and planted another kiss on his chest, moving upwards to leave a shy peck on Sephiroth's chin.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth questioned with a tone that wasn't entirely happy.

"You've been taking care of me. So now I'm going to return the favor," Cloud said innocently. He leaned forward to press a kiss on Sephiroth's lips, but the silver-haired man quickly turned away.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't..." He pushed Cloud away and sat up.

 _It's an offer,_ his mind said suddenly. _What are you doing? Take it..._

"Why not? Please." Those eyes. Again with those eyes. "Let me..."

Hands grabbed at the waistband of his pants, undoing the clothing and pulling it down. Sephiroth's boxers went down as well, and his penis was in Cloud's grasp. He looked down, wanting to get the blond off of him, wanting to make him stop because this was all just _wrong_. All the same, he wanted the blond to continue pumping him, to continue licking at the head of his cock.

The blond took him in halfway, using his hand to fist the rest of his dick. His movements were slow, almost hesitant, as if he had experience but only a small amount. Sephiroth waited just to see what else Cloud would do, but the blond only continued to suck, bobbing his head up and down. The hand squeezed his length, jerking him off.

The hybrid then stopped and rose, Sephiroth's dick sliding out of his mouth. "Let me take care of you, too. Please." He began to remove his pants, nearly ripping them in the process and throwing them carelessly to the floor. The blond took hold of the silver-haired man's cock and positioned it right under his anus.

"No." Sephiroth held the blond by the hips and stopped him from going lower. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Do you have any...?" the blond trailed off, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

"Go look for it." Sephiroth was still conflicted. If the blond really wanted this, then he'd have to do things on his own.

Cloud nearly leaped off the bed, looking everywhere in Sephiroth's room. He opened all the drawers, throwing everything out of them and causing a big mess in the bedroom. Unable to find what he was looking for, Cloud ran out of the room. Sephiroth gave the retreating blond a look and was zipping his pants back up when the hybrid returned with some olive oil. Climbing on the bed, Cloud handed the plastic bottle to , the silver-haired man shook his head.

"Please..." Cloud pressed the bottle insistently against Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth shook his head again. He was about to make the excuse that that kind of oil was organic, and therefore expensive, but he didn't bother as Cloud poured the oil over his hands anyways and began to coat Sephiroth's dick.

"Please," Cloud begged again. "It's the least I can do for you taking care of me."

"If you really want this, prepare yourself."

The blond gave him a small pout, lubed up his fingers, and stuck them up into his anus, wincing a little. He panted a little, his face turning red as he stuck another, and then soon a third finger inside and stretched himself. He took the still-slick fingers out and re-capped the bottle of oil with shaky hands, eventually managing to do it. The blond let the bottle fall off the bed and positioned himself over Sephiroth again.

"I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?"

Cloud nodded, then he began to lower himself onto Sephiroth. He closed his eyes in concentration, and Sephiroth held his breath at the tightness. The makeshift lubricant eased the way, but Sephiroth could tell that the blond had a little bit of trouble when it came to relaxing. It felt like an eternity before Sephiroth's penis was fully encased in the slick, hot passage, and Cloud leaned forward, pulling him into another embrace. Sephiroth returned the hug and whispered words of comfort into the blond's ear, noticing that the blond was breathing pretty hard.

"Do you want me to pull out?"

The blond shook his head, still panting and digging his head into Sephiroth's shoulder. Long moments passed before the chocobo hybrid began to move.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you did this."

"No matter how many times you say that, Zack, it won't change what happened in the past."

"But—just look at him! How long has it been since he's been like that?"

Cloud shrunk away from Zack's pointing finger and tried to hide behind Sephiroth, a hand held defensively over his swollen belly.

"Five months. It's been about five months since that night," Sephiroth reminded Zack. "The Science Department would have come for him by then."

"I know, but Sephiroth, you can't be a father! You're almost never home," Zack said with some exasperation. The dark-haired man had been very understanding about the situation up until he and Sephiroth had discovered a new "problem."

"I will make time in the future. I'm sure that we'll be able to find Cloud a doctor as well."

"I'm sorry..." Cloud said hoarsely. "I didn't know... I didn't think that this could happen to me."

Sephiroth shook his head and patted the blond. "Don't be. We'll see what we can do."

He received a small smile in response, and Sephiroth couldn't help but press a kiss to Cloud's forehead and rub the blond's protruding stomach. He felt movement underneath his hand, proof that their future child was alive and hopefully well. From the corner of his eye, Sephiroth saw Zack smile as well, but the dark-haired man suddenly noticed that he was being watched and went back to giving Sephiroth a disapproving glare. Zack turned away from the two of them and left, possibly to let the two have their moment in private.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes?"

"I-I... I love you."

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年3月24日（月）

Finished: 2014年4月9日（水）

This idea was not mine. It was adopted from [VIIIxXIII](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5010687/VIIIxXIII). I would provide a link to the original fic, but it seems to have been deleted. I'd like to apologize for how long this took to write, too. In the midst of several side projects and a writing slump that is now (hopefully) over, I had to put this aside for a while. Blegh. Hope it's enjoyed anyways.


End file.
